


We're Making Vibrations

by LittleVenusFLyTrap



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And they were neighbours! omg they were neighbours, F/M, Hippie/Feminist/Activist/Mechanic!Rey, Kylo drinks respect women juice, Lawyer!Kylo, Oral Sex, Orgasms, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rey is painfully British like me, Reylo - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, sex toys as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVenusFLyTrap/pseuds/LittleVenusFLyTrap
Summary: His friendship with Rey is going well – great, even- they speak to each other in the halls. Spend time debating novels and cook for each other sometimes. Which is why things get awkward after he collects his mail.Because on his counter is a badly wrapped dildo.A postal penis.Addressed to one Rey Kenobi.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 305





	We're Making Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am while drinking gin -you're welcome.
> 
> (If it's bad just lie to me)
> 
> I was drunk when I started writing this, so I forgot to mention:
> 
> This is my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlevenusflytrap22)
> 
> if you have any ideas you want me to write go ahead and ask on there!

She wasn’t very hard to notice.

Actually, she was impossible to _not_ notice.

When he first moved into the apartment block, he was expecting the cracked walls, the shitty water power, and sticky window sills. What he didn’t expect was his flouncy next-door neighbour: Rey Kenobi.

Rey had managed to permeate everyone’s lives in the block. Apparently, she was as infectious as a disease and as permanent his childhood trauma – constantly floating around. On Mondays Finn, from 3b, would meet her for morning coffee, calling her ‘peanut’ and making her laugh seep through his door. On Wednesdays, Rose Tico (who he thinks is a work colleague?) would have ‘ _girls’ night’_ which led to hours of romantic comedies and passionate sing-a-longs to the Legally Blonde musical (he looked it up after – it was good). On Thursdays he would hear the landlady – Maz- bring her emotional support dog, Chewie, to Rey’s flat while she went to a doctor’s appointment.

Rey would always put on this sappy voice and say, “you’re such a good boy that you’ll love to stay with Auntie Rey, don’t you?”

It made Kylo’s heart _thud_ painfully against his chest.

Rey’s weekend activities seemed to be less certain. He would sometimes hear gatherings of friends or she’d be gone most of the day, returning at ridiculous hours.

His new law firm allowed him to do most of his consulting work at home. Rey’s constant movements have become his only entertainment besides asking Gwen Phasma to _not_ make any more ridiculous decisions with her tech company or emailing Hux to tell him that he’s still earning more than his dumb ass.

One time -when working on a particularly painful merger-he had gone down to lobby. He planned to disappear down the street for coffee and return when he didn’t want anyone dead.

And there she was – he would know that voice anywhere.

The soft locks of hair were curled, brushing the flush of her cheeks, a flush that was increasing the more she was shouting at her phone. He will always remember the green linen dress she was wearing, the abundance of crystals around her neck and the massive sign in her hand:

_‘My Body, My Choice, My Country, My Voice.’_

“No Poe, I’ll be there. I have a lot of stuff to get in my car. I won’t be late-” She flips her sign to the other arm, balancing it precariously on her elbow “- well tell Finn that next time he can bring the food. He can protest without me if he keeps whining”

She throws her back against the lobby door. Her hands were full of bags of paint, food, and bottled water.

The wood of her sign clips the door, tipping on an angle that has her fumbling for both the sign and her phone-

And Kylo did the first gentlemanly thing he’s ever done.

-he quickly grabs the edge of the sign, leaning over her petite form to throw one hand on the door.

“I got it” he grunts.

He realises then just how short she was, pressed up against his chest in a way that made him feel unnaturally protective, his chin perched near the top of her head. She had freckles. Small brown dots over her nose and her shoulder. A small tattoo on her left shoulder which seemed to be small stars.

She smelled like sandalwood, honey, and cinnamon.

If his heart was struggling before, seeing her made it tip close to an aneurism.

“Shit. Poe, one second. I’ll call you back-” she shoves her phone in her dresses pocket before grabbing the sign, right underneath his hand “-Thank you….?”

“Kylo”

“Thank you Kylo” she smiles in such a breath-taking way, that his breath catches in his throat.

_So that’s what the embodiment of summer looks like._

He wasn’t stupid enough to ruin his one chance at having a conversation with her, “Would you like some help?”

“I should tell you no. I am off to fight the patriarchy after all, how can I do that if I need a strong man to carry my stuff” the lit of her voice was borderline teasing. But the way she had called him _strong_ had him unconsciously puffing his chest. All he could think was ‘ _she’s pleased with your strength’_ like some uncivilised caveman.

He loosens his grip on the wood - taunting “Well then”

“On the other hand- “she pulls the signs against her chest, struggling with its weight “-you helping me get this to my car would be like helping the feminist agenda, right?”

“Sure” he smirks. He hikes her sign onto his shoulder and pushes the door to let her into the car park “Are you going to the Resistance protest?”

She seems delighted by the question, skipping slightly on the way towards a beaten-up orange and white car.

“Yup. Senator Organa will be speaking about the new abortion laws the government has put in place. The Resistance stated will be protesting there to support her and to defend her from First Order misogynists” she opened the door and threw in her bags, before turning to take the sign from him.

His mum always did have a way of getting herself into situations. She even met his dad when he was getting arrested – he should probably call her later though.

She jumps in the back of her car, trying to get a good angle to place her sign.

“My cars way too small for this, the poor clutch is going to struggle- “he zones out when she starts talking about her car, settling for watching the curve of her back, the twist of her muscles under the morning light. She definitely worked out. `

“-It also makes this weird _beep beep_ sound when you hit the horn-“ she leaned over the backseat, the dress riding up to give him an indecent look at the cream of her thigh which has him clenching and unclenching his hands “-and sometimes the engine whirs a little bit but it’s my first car, ya know? BB will live as long as I live”

“BB?”

“It’s short for ‘beep beep’…my friend Poe named him.” She winced “When you say it out loud it sounds ridiculous”

The pack up her car in companionable silence.

When she finally needs to leave, she gives Kylo a beaming smile, “I owe you one”

His cheeks flush unconsciously, and he gives her a small smile, “I’m sure I’ll get the chance to cash in”

After she drives off, he spends ten minutes just standing smiling like a fool: actually smiling – not ‘ _I don’t want to be at this family event ’_ smiling` but actually smiling.

Imagine if his mum could see him now.

* * *

Since their first meeting, he starts to realise why people call Rey _infectious_. She starts conversations with him in the lobby, telling him about books she’s read recently. She tells him to read ‘Why Women are Blamed for Things” which has him feeling so guilty he calls his mum just to apologise. She brings him treats from her works breakroom: muffins, cupcakes, and brownies that she puts outside his door. Sometimes she leaves little notes like ‘ _Have a good day! Rey x ’_ or ‘ _I hope work isn’t too hard today, Rey x ’._

One day she brings him a vanilla cupcake with a note saying ‘ _I liked your suit yesterday. Black is your colour, Rey x’_

He takes a bit of the cupcake, holds the note in his hand, and jerks off viciously in the kitchen. Aroused with just the knowledge that she had watched him yesterday. He keeps all the notes as well, using a magnet his mum got him from her trip to Naboo, to keep them on his fridge.

Things get worse when she comes over one evening. Rose had been too busy to come to their girl’s night and apparently Kylo was the obvious replacement – he tried to ignore how much it _stung_ that he was a ‘stand-in’ for someone else.

She had sat on his sofa like she owned it, her legs laid on his lap, his heart beating a strong taboo against his chest.

“You look like him-” she points at the actor on screen, her hand swishing her glance of wine like a faux debutant. “-all brooding and mysterious. You’d make a good movie character. Kylo Ren, international bad boy and lawyer extraordinaire”

He scoffs, remembering that he spent this morning trying to figure out his new French press “My life isn’t that interesting”

“Oh? You don’t seduce models or run a mob?” she downs the rest of her wine with practiced efficiency.

“I spend most of my time alone”

“Yeah?” she sighs “I’m alone a lot too”

He thinks of Rey’s crazy schedule. Her friends that protest with her, her dog sitting duties and this moment; his hands drawing concentric circles in the exposed skin of her ankle.

“You’re not alone” he says.

At that, she smiles, her light permeating a dark space in his soul he didn’t know was there. She pushes the soft sole of her foot against his thigh and gives a look, filled with so much honesty, that he has half a mind to look away.

“Neither are you”

* * *

His friendship with Rey is going well – great, even- they speak to each other in the halls. Spend time debating novels and cook for each other sometimes. Which is why things get awkward after he collects his mail.

Because on his counter is a badly wrapped dildo.

A postal penis.

Addressed to one Rey Kenobi.

He stares at it for an unnatural amount of time, looking at where the packaging has ripped, exposing a skin tone silicone and a battery pack. Swallowing heavily, he gets himself a glass of water, trying to quench his suddenly dry throat.

Because Rey was going to fuck herself with that.

He has Rey’s vibrator on his kitchen counter.

It wasn’t the first time they had gotten each other’s mail. Sometimes things get mixed up.

But he doesn’t get usually get penises.

“Okay” he brushes a hand over his face “Okay, I can handle this”

It doesn’t take long for him to realise that he _can’t_ handle this. If he leaves it outside his door then anyone could walk past and see it, if he hands it back to Maz in the lobby then she’ll know about Rey’s sexual appetite (and Rey would kill him), he can’t keep it because the tracking number must say it’s been delivered (plus, he doesn’t really need a dildo).

The only option is the one option he didn’t want: he’ll have to give it back to her.

She usually comes home late on Fridays, so he had about three hours to decided how to deliver the dick.

At first, he tried wrapping it in leftover birthday gift wrap - but looking at a phallic shape covered in ‘Happy 50thBirthday’ wrapping paper has him tearing it off. He then tries finding a box but the only one he has is inches too small. He has to stand it up to make it fit, the tip of the dildo sticking out like a jerk off jack-in-the-box. Eventually, he shoves it in a plastic bag and ties it multiple times.

If he hands it to her quickly, she might not even look inside.

When he hears the jangle of too many keys, he knows his time is up.

He opens the door to see Rey struggling to find her key in the array of keys she owns (her friends had all given a key to their apartments - so she could water plants when they were away. But Kylo think it’s gotten ridiculous. She had too many friends in his opinion) She smiles when she turns to see him.

“Did your lawyer senses tell you I’m in distress?” she waves her keys back and forth.

He smirks, “My lawyer senses hunt down the rich, not the distressed”

She finally finds her key with a soft ‘ _yay’_ and opens her door, “Did you need me?”

_I always need you,_ is what he doesn’t say. Instead, he passes her the plastic bag, wishing his face to remain as neutral as possible.

“This-“ he gestures at the bag “-accidentally got delivered to me.”

“Oh” she starts untying the notes on the bag and he starts to panic, he hadn’t thought about making his escape.

“I’ll just be going- “

“ _Oh_ ”

He stood in awkward silence. She stood staring into the bag.

She mumbled under her breath – something about ‘ _discrete packaging my ass’_ \- before looking up at him with a face that can only be described as _mortified._

“Thank you. For the…” she hovers around the word, her mouth forming and re-forming the word.

“For the dick?” He interrupts.

She coughs, staring at the bag like it personally offended her, “Yes. For the…. appendage”

“Do you usually send dildos to your neighbours?” he enquires, just to watch the blush cover her cheeks.

“No…you would be the first”

“Hopefully the last?”

She smiles at this, “No promises”

She rocks on her feet and he doesn’t know what to do. Kylo wasn’t prolific in what to do after you hand your neighbour her dildo.

“Do you want to come in for tea?” she says, soft against the silence of the hallway and so British that it makes him smile.

“Tea?”

“Or-“she pushes her door open and leans against it “-we could skip the tea”

He blushes then. He can feel his ears grow warm at the _implication._

He hovers over his words, his mouth struggling to find any words besides anything pornographic, “Is this a- “

“A sex thing-” she finishes. Her smile coy and inviting, “-but also a first date thing. A second date thing and a lot of date things. If you want that?”

Kylo’s brain definitely short-circuited after the word ‘ _sex’_ but his body hadn’t. He didn’t need to tell her ‘ _yes, a million times, yes’_ he just backs her into the apartment, slams the door with his foot, and kisses her like he’s never kissed anyone.

She opens like a book.

She throws his dildo disaster somewhere and then she’s on him. Biting and pulling at his lips like a lustful animal, one that is starved, desperate for its next meal.

When they finally break to breathe, he kisses the expanse of her forehead. Letting his eyes roam the plains of her face, So naturally beautiful and ethereal.

When they come back together it’s rough, dirty, and unholy.

It’s like a powder keg had finally exploded. His hands were in her hair, she has her hands under his jacket, their both pulling at each other’s clothes like they were opening a long-awaited gift. For Kylo – it was.

He grabs her bare thighs and picks her up. Groaning when her inner thighs rub his confined dick and it’s so hot. So _very hot_.

She peppers kisses all over his face while he carries her to the bedroom, “Knew you were strong- “she bites his lip “- so fucking sexy. Wearing suits at home should be illegal- “she keens when he pushes her against his bedroom wall. He just needed a minute to breathe “-was going to fuck myself with that vibrator, scream your name, hope you come to my door and take what’s yours”

“Rey. Stop talking” he pants into the side of her neck. “I’m going to cum in my pants if you don’t stop. I want to cum inside you”

She grins, “Yes, fuck yes. Take off your stupid suit”

He sets her down and she immediately pulls off his jacket before working at the buttons of his shirt.

He was trying to lift the brown linen of her dress when he actually has time to think, “Wait, Rey, do we need-“

“No” once he gets her dress off, he realises that she’s wearing no underwear. “I have an IUD and I’m clean. You?”

He starts palm her breast, pinching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. She moans a soft breath in his ear and he finally loses it. Kylo picks her up and throws her onto the bed. Watching her lay there, wrapped in his sheets, so wanton and feminine has his dick straining in his slacks.

She has no idea how powerful she is.

“I’m clean-” he shucks off his shirt “- I have the results. If you want to check”

Her body glistens in the soft evening light and when she reaches down to rub her clit – releasing some built-up pressure- he almost cums. What he would give to come all over her body; paint the lines of her freckles.

“I trust you-” he pushes her back against the bed, his hands running the insides of her thighs – the thighs he lusted after on the day they met. “- Kylo, please”

He gets on his knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed. If he was going to be blessed by such an angel he would worship it by feasting on holy communion.

She’s breathing heavily, her perky breasts rising with every sharp breath. When he leans forward to blow light air over her thigh, she shudders in his grip.

She’s so fucking wet and smell of her has him breathing heavily against her thigh.

“Fuck” he groans “Fuck Rey”

“Yeah, let’s do that”

He has his head buried in her cunt before she can say anything else. He laps at her aggressively, toying his clit with his tongue like there’s nothing else he would rather do. And there probably isn’t.

She moans, gripping his hair in a tough grip – the benefits of being a mechanic- and he keens at the attention. He’d spend his life between her thighs if she keeps holding onto him like this. Let her use his face and bury his tongue in her folds like he’s starving.

“Kylo!” she cried his name “Kylo! Fuck”

“Knew you’d be loud-” he rubs her clit fast with his thumb “-You never fucking stop talking. I’m going to fuck you with that dildo one day. Watch you take it cause you’re so fucking good-“he pushes one finger into the silken hole and it clenches around him, making his cock throb painful “- god, you’re so fucking good. Never thought I could have you”

She moans delightfully, a blessing to his ears “Who’s talking a lot now?”

“If you’re still able to talk-” he pushes another finger next to the other “-I’m obviously not doing well enough”

He leans back down and wraps his lips around her clit. Rey’s back arches off the bed and quickly uses his other hand to hold her down. She can suffer like he suffered waiting to touch her.

And Rey – Rey is fucking feral in bed.

She holds on to his hair so tight its almost painful, her voice so loud that one of the neighbours will definitely complain, her thighs shaking with an invisible crescendo.

Her cunt is warm and inviting. He could spend hours eating Rey out (maybe tomorrow morning - if she’s free) It clenches on his fingers where he’s pressing an incessant beat on her walls. When he feels her body is close to the brink, he sucks overtly on her clit, his other head pushing on its hood.

As the wave breaks over her, it’s the sexiest thing Kylo has ever witnessed.

Her back arches of the bed, her legs lock tightly around his head while she whispers his name like a prayer.

“Oh Kylo!-” she cums on him, grinding her pussy on his face and producing a deep, guttural moan “-Oh god, shit”

When she finally unlocks his head from her thighs, he’s breathless. Her legs are shaking with exertion, hair ratted, and her body flushed.

She’s a vision.

Before he has time to truly bask in the glory of her, she’s pulling him up, pawing at his belt.

“Get your bloody trousers off”, he should tell her to slow down. Tell her that they’ll their time. But that look on her face – that fierce passion- has him kicking his pants off. He throws his underwear somewhere, only slowing himself down to caress her cheek with his palm.

“I’ve got you sweetheart-” Kylo pushes her back with a light touch, pulling her thighs around his waist before burying himself into her “-fuck, I’ve got you”

He starts slow - partially to stop himself from cumming too quickly. He builds a rhythm, just feeling her, biting down the soft expanse of his neck. Touching her breasts and rubbing her nipples like if he doesn’t touch her now, then he might never touch her again.

She eventually gets impatient.

He tightens her grip on his waist, pulling Kylo towards her with a strength he didn’t know she possessed. She starts to meet his thrust, pulling him in like a wave.

The wet _slap_ of skin-on-skin has him groaning into her neck. So erotically filthy that he could cum from the sound alone. Scratches creep themselves down his back, her nails dragging his skin through a warzone. A part of him was excited for her to leave his mark on him. Let everyone know that he got to touch her this way.

He fucks her in earnest.

He bends her body back, pinning her hard against the bed and just rams into her.

“Rey-” he groans “-I won’t last. Fuck, your body’s perfect. I want to take you like this every day. Until you can’t get enough of my dick”

He pushes his hand down between them. If he was going to cum she was going too right alongside him. He thumbs her clit making her scream from over-stimulation while he pounds into her.

“Look at yourself” he gasps “Look at the way you take my dick, my perfect girl”

That has her gasping, pulling against her orgasm, as he fucks his cum deep inside her.

When he pulls out, he collapses next to her on the bed.

They’d clean up, maybe go another round in the shower, but right now he needed to remember to breathe. Her small body curls up against his side, still fucked full of his cum, causing an embarrassed blush to span his face.

“Thank you” she sighs against his neck.

He laughs lightly “For what?”

“For the dick”

Rey Kenobi: a menace.


End file.
